


Malec《Desire》

by praymoon



Category: Malec中文 - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec中文, 暗影獵人, 闇影獵人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 這世界失控了，一切都失控了。
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Malec - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus看著自己滿是污穢的雙手，就連指甲縫都被鮮血滲透。

他毫不掩飾地露出嫌惡的表情，暗暗咒罵其噁心至極。

遍地濃稠的黑紅色在破敗的屋中蜿蜒，卻彷彿與他無關，他優雅地伸出長腿，輕巧的跨過那些前一刻還試圖要置他於死地的吸血鬼們，此刻正在空氣中化作灰煙。

抬手摸向頸側，兩個滲血的小洞清晰可觸，以這傷口為中心逐漸蔓延開難以忍受的燒灼感，他不禁粗喘起來。

上了指甲油的手撿起落在地上的手槍，槍柄刻著屬於他的標誌「M」。

他記得，作為吸血鬼劇毒的馬鞭草子彈僅剩極其珍貴的一顆，但這是殺不死人類的。他吻了吻槍身，鬆手任其落在地上。

不知不覺間，Magnus蹣跚來到布魯克林大橋之上，這裡已沒有任何希望的氣息，有的只是如同世界末日般的滿目煙硝，以及數量龐大足以堵塞橋道的破爛車體，奄奄一息的人們在地上掙扎，痛苦的呻吟響徹天際，而他卻視若無睹。

這世界失控了，一切都失控了。

火焚般的疼痛張牙舞爪追趕至胸口，死死攫住了心肺，雙腿已不聽使喚，而他仍使盡最後一絲力氣攀上橋邊，趁還體面的時候，一躍而下。

在轉變之前，他用生命爭取作為吸血鬼獵人的自己最後一絲尊嚴。

然而，世事豈能盡如人意？

不抱希冀的醒來之際，他空白的腦袋裡只剩下了對血的渴望。

這還不是最糟的。

──Magnus，你在這裡。

那道聽來很熟悉的聲音說。

──你是誰？

他只知道自己在布魯克林的大橋下，渾身濕透，被一具溫暖的身軀抱在懷裡。

那個人的心跳很快，強而有力。河流湍急，而他卻摟得穩妥。

──你怎麼能這麼做？Magnus？

夜視能力使他足以看見頭上的男人痛心的表情，但距離太近，反而模糊了他的臉。

──你是誰？！

──你不記得我是誰了嗎？

倏地，他狹長的眸子染上血紅，眼睛周圍竄出了黑色的血管。

──離我遠一點！

尖利的白牙猛地伸了出來，Magnus發出如同野獸般恫嚇的聲音，迅疾地退開了一段距離，河水被掀出一道驚鴻──他本想離開的，但那個抱他的男人叫住了他。

除此之外，他還聽見男人蓬勃的血液在血管裡流動的聲音，與強壯的心跳聲揉合成世間最美的歌謠，夜風中拂來的氣味不僅帶著誘惑，甚至像是邀請。

作為甫新生的吸血鬼，他的自制力足以獲得表揚，男人在同他講話的時候，那無法抑制的飢餓感啃噬著他身上的每一個細胞，對血的強烈渴望更是不斷撞擊著大腦，讓他舉步維艱，渾身顫抖不已。

──Magnus，我不想再離開你了！

──你失蹤了好幾個月，我好不容易才找到你！

遠遠地，男人的嗓音在橋下迴盪著，帶著絕望的意味。

他終於看清楚那人的模樣，年輕而俊美，雙手各握著一把槍，自然地垂在身側。

男人當然注意到Magnus戒備的眼神了，於是他索性扔下了那兩把槍，將腰間的銀色短刀也卸下來，咕咚一聲扔進水裡，艱難地涉水朝他走來。

那張臉和那雙清澈的淺褐色眼睛染上不合時宜的徬徨，然而Magnus卻覺得再熟悉不過。

──Alexander。

他喃喃唸道，Alexander。

──你記起我了，Magnus。

涉水人的嘴邊居然還噙著笑。

──Alec，你快走吧！

Magnus退無可退地退到岸邊，以他的速度可以逃得遠遠的，但他沒有。

鮮美的人類氣息逼近過來，如同鎖鏈圈住了他的雙腿。

──我哪裡也不去。

Alec拉下衣領，對他仰起了雪白的頸子，漂亮的眼睛毫無防備地閉上了，眼角微微的泛紅給了他魅惑的錯覺。

在這個距離下，吸血鬼可以清楚無比的聽到血管一跳一跳輸送血液的聲音，香甜的血流在柔韌的管壁裡澎湃地沖刷。

這慾望雖然深重，他卻還不知道他把對愛和對血的渴望混在了一塊，他只是單純地需要這個人，而這種渴望和口腹之慾無關。

──來吧。他豁出去的說著──來吧，Magnus。

Magnus露出白森森的尖牙，身形一閃，以非人的速度俯衝而來。

然而他卻是撲到了河水之中，撿起了在河底閃閃發光的手槍，反手對準了自己的心臟。

──不！

幸運的是，Alec早在前一場廝殺用盡了所有馬鞭草子彈，手槍只是空無地發出板機回彈的聲響。

他們咆哮出聲──

──你想再死第二遍嗎？！

──我會殺了你的，Alexander！

──那就殺了吧！反正你死，我也會死！

名聲赫赫的吸血鬼獵人看上去狼狽至極，他站在岸邊，明明身姿那樣挺拔，卻無力得像是再也站不穩腳步，他那總是覆上一層寒霜的冰冷眸色融化成了熱淚，止不住地往下掉。

──你是吸血鬼獵人，我是吸血鬼，我們再也沒有地方可去。

──那就哪裡也不去。

──我會一輩子飢餓，我不能保證忍受得了。

──那你就吸我的血一輩子。

Magnus流下淚來，久違的淚水就像這河水一樣冰涼。

他不知道吸血鬼也能流淚。

他終於讓自己的利齒刺破了愛人的頸脖，溫暖的血液在他冰冷的體溫下顯得滾燙如沸，香甜甘美的血流一陣陣湧入乾枯的喉嚨，將這股溫暖遞送到他身上的每一寸肌膚，讓他有了重新活過來的錯覺。

這鮮甜的甘泉中不知何時摻進了一絲絲淚的鹹苦，他很快就強迫自己停下來，緩慢而謹慎地拔出自己的尖牙，冰冷的舌尖心疼地舔了舔肌膚上赭紅的兩個血洞，並小心翼翼用衣領蓋住了它，鮮美的血腥味仍在朝他不停地招手，而他堅定地移開了腦袋。

Alec蒼白的頰色雖然又更白了一些，卻笑得無比幸福，他表揚似地撫了撫Magnus黑色的髮絲，修長的手指拂去了那亞裔臉孔上的淚水，深深凝視著無法饜足的戀人。

──一輩子嗎？Alexander？ 

──一輩子。

End.


	2. Malec《Desire》．續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好冷……  
> 他沉默地想著。

好冷……  
他沉默地想著。

Alec對永生並不理解，甚至一輩子對他而言都還嫌太遙遠。

雖然這兩樣他都未曾體會過，但比起枯燥而漫長的永生，所謂的白頭偕老對他而言更是實際得多、有趣得多，他們可以一起共度生老病死的每個階段，完成彼此在世上的任務，並在晚年偕手離開這個世界，不必有任何遺憾，就像世界上每一個正常人一樣。

即便長生不老可以直到永遠，但有些人、有些事並非都能直到永遠，如影隨形的將會是永恆的寂寞，被逝去的人們遺忘的寂寞。

他曾以為他和Magnus可以在一起過一輩子。

雖然吸血鬼獵人是踩在刀尖上過活，每時每刻都要為保護平民而戰，可平時除了殺殺吸血鬼之外，沒什麼太麻煩的問題，下了崗至少還能過過平凡日子，兩人結結婚、帶帶孩子什麼的並不困難。不是每個吸血鬼獵人都會面臨變成吸血鬼的風險。

這並不太經常發生。

轉化人類變成吸血鬼，除了吸血鬼毒液外，還需要吸取吸血鬼的血液才能變為吸血鬼，否則吸血鬼要是隨便抓個人咬都能將其變成自己的一份子，恐怕這個世界早已沒有活人了。

然而，無論是吸血鬼毒液還是血液，都需要精準地控制份量，方可轉變成功。太多會導致人類死亡，太少則完全沒有影響。

一個被忽略的問題呼之欲出──Magnus的轉變是敵人有意為之。

他不敢去想像，Magnus失蹤的這幾個月都經歷了什麼。

他只好去想他們美好的初遇。

那是個燦爛的季節，夏陽炎炎，Magnus的手卻是有過之而無不及的炙熱。

即使在這麼熱的季節，他仍然覺得，真是溫暖啊。

他們握手的時間過長，長得令四周的人覺得有些突兀，事後兩人才發現，當時他們根本沒有人意識到應該放手。

紐約和洛杉磯的吸血鬼獵人組織代表在一次圍剿吸血鬼的行動中合作無間，甚至破除了組織間的隔閡，完美地完成每一項殲滅任務，且沒有任何人員傷亡，這幾乎是史無前例的成就。

Alec善於制定戰術並調配人馬，百發百中的槍法拯救無數平民的性命，他平時雖然看上去冷淡，對待下屬卻是細心妥貼，讓向來總是勇往直前的Magnus印象深刻，而Magnus在戰場上果敢大膽，常常在險境中創造一次又一次的轉機，不僅拯救了無數百姓，更帶領自己的下屬贏下一次又一次的戰功。

他們彼此欣賞，在戰事過後才贏得與對方彌足珍貴的第一次約會，而在那一場約會誰先牽的手、誰先吻向對方的已經同步到難以分辨，他會永遠記得Magnus那雙上了亮粉眼影的狹長眼睛，溫柔視線裡寫滿了渴望，麥色的肌膚又是多麼熾熱。

他曾經是那樣的溫暖……

這世道並不太平，誰人也無法倖免。

吸血鬼的存在浮上檯面，而像是為了報復獵人的圍剿般，他們大肆屠殺平民，以示挑釁。

更有甚者，是瞄準獵人的親朋好友下手，受害者無一不是死狀悽慘，血肉被吸乾直至剩下一副枯骨和皺巴巴的皮囊。

戰事告急，吸血鬼的數量以恐怖的速度不斷增長，獵人節節敗退。

──我們被包圍了。

Magnus帶著一群傷殘的獵人們從另一個街區趕來。

──我知道。Magnus，你們彈藥還剩多少？我們只剩槍裡的了……

Alec的下屬也所剩無幾，躲在了一處斷垣殘壁的旮旯，看上去沒有比Magnus的隊伍好上多少。

──我們也是……Alexander，你受傷了！

──只是小傷。

他喘息著說。

然而Magnus二話不說地撕下了自己身上那件經常叨唸著有多喜歡的花襯衫，充當繃帶纏緊了他的傷處，血色很快就浸透那片花裡胡哨的薄布。

──你在做什麼？敵人很快就會追上我們，我的傷不要緊……

他一向喜歡Magnus即使在戰場上也很能侃談的性子，總讓面臨生離死別的下屬們得到些許寬慰。

此刻，Magnus卻一反常態地沒有回話。

其餘人警惕地望向周圍，紛紛舉起了手槍，吸血鬼軍團迅速而嘈雜的腳步聲已破空而來。

──Magnus，我們該走了！

他骨節分明的手指靈活地為Alec的傷處打了個結，事了，輕輕地用手掌托起Alec的一條手臂，將他食指上扣緊的手槍順勢拿到手中轉了兩轉，插進自己大腿外側的槍套。

──Magnus？

他深深地望著他。

──我愛你，Alexander。

──Magnus？不！

沒有拒絕的餘地，Magnus已早他一步奔向了吸血鬼大軍。

他想追上去，奈何傷處傳來撕心裂肺的疼痛，膝下一軟，部眾們立刻圍上去將他連拖帶拽地強制架離了戰場。

他渾身乏力，臉色刷地縞白如紙，拚盡全力掙扎著，胸口那一聲痛吼硬是咬緊在牙關，在齒縫間發出細細的悲鳴，他知道他萬萬不可出聲，下屬們的性命還繫在他身上，而他的軍隊亦不會拋下他，Magnus就是看準了這些，看準了他們會保護他，才奪走了他的槍，不讓他傻傻地跟上來送死。

獵人們東躲西藏，Alec的傷也養得很慢，就這樣顛沛流離的過了漫長的數月。

數月裡，無數的平民被圈養，在上位的反抗者被全數肅清，整個人類社會正在一點一點被吸血鬼給蠶食鯨吞。

自那以後，獵人的據點範圍也逐漸縮小，吸血鬼的勢力卻日益壯大，所有人的生存仰賴著他的領導，根本無法放開手腳去找那生死未卜的戀人。

但他仍沒有放棄尋找。

某一日，他來到他們攜手走過無數遍的布魯克林大橋，他記得Magnus很喜歡某家可以眺望整座大橋的咖啡廳，那裡的義式咖啡就和Magnus一樣，馥郁美好，飽含魅力。

不知不覺已沉浸在過往的回憶之中，直至一道熟悉的身影自橋上一躍而下──

如果說，這世界已然癲狂，那麼這一刻，於他便是末日近了……

那個人的身軀冰冷至極，就像一具毫無生氣的屍體。

從終於尋得魂牽夢縈的戀人的驚喜、到那人墜下的恐懼、再到抱住那軀體後的六神無主，他甚至不記得自己是怎麼游到河中央的。

緊接著，是戀人甦醒後的狂喜──

絕望與希望交織，讓他的心神徬徨不已，在尋找Magnus的這些日子裡，Alec已意識到自己有多渴望Magnus能夠活著，這渴望大於世上的任何人、任何事，包括他自己。他發誓他絕不會讓憾事發生。

這次，也一樣。

所以，他抱住了Magnus，用自己的身軀擋下襲來的馬鞭草子彈。

獵人們殺紅了眼，根本不曉得Alec是敵是友，將手槍裡的子彈擊發殆盡，一心只想撂倒視線所及的所有異己。

Alec知道自己一時半會還死不了，那些子彈的威力不強，主要在於打入體內後的爆裂，讓馬鞭草的猛毒釋放出來，然而碎片入肉，就像無數柄燒紅的利刃貫穿他的後背，他的心裡居然還在默數著子彈數量到何時用罄──作為獵人，他最清楚這些。

Magnus推不開他的擁抱，他竟不知自己的戀人有如此強大的力量。

直到他聽到了板機空響的聲音，Alec才心滿意足地倒下了，地面漫開了一朵朵的血花，淌在Magnus的腳下。

吸血鬼靈敏的鼻子嗅到了死亡的氣息，這可怕的出血量，足以致人於死。

如果這不是一切的開端，那就是終結──一切的終結。末日也不過如此了。

Magnus失去了理智。

變成了自己以往口中一直戒慎恐懼的怪物。

他用和牠們一樣的體溫半死不活著、用和牠們一樣的血色雙眼捕捉獵物、用和牠們一樣的利齒血濺歸途。

好冷……

好冷啊……

Alec沉默地想著。

沉默地，閉上了眼睛。


	3. Malec《Desire》．終

即便是在夢中，他仍舊不肯清醒地模糊了神智。

被盈滿的淚水沖刷著視野，所有的顏色如同水彩般融合到了一起──模糊的夜色闌珊、模糊的布魯克林大橋、模糊的黝黑河水。

模糊的長靴映著點點昏黃，啪噠兩聲，站上了堅實的鋼筋護欄。四起的煙硝味和哀號聲如同耳旁風，不曾喚醒他的意志。

他也許知道，如果他不快點醒來，眼前即將上演他作為獵人的最後一天，是如何死去的。

也許，會一再重複那屈辱而煎熬的一天也說不定。

──Magnus！

起先，他還不敢置信自己聽到了那個熟悉的嗓音。

──Magnus！

那悅耳的嗓音把他從一片混沌之中拉扯了出來，即便他不想醒來，也被迫用鮮紅的雙眼看清了世界。

他極緩慢地、極緩慢地轉過身來，想要確認來人的模樣，卻又躊躇於眼中那無法褪下的深紅。

但來人根本毫不關注那雙惡魔的眼睛。

──Alec！你在這裡做什麼？

──那正是我想問你的，Magnus，你站在橋上做什麼？

──我不知道……但你仍沒有告訴我你為什麼來？

Magnus有些心虛地講，甚至連眼神都吝於給予正面接觸。

──我來，就是為了見你。

Alec走近他，伸手去拉Magnus垂在身側的手，冰涼的觸感沒有使他退縮，只是輕輕地一扯，毫無困難地把人給拉了下來。

被拉下護欄的人不穩地晃了兩晃，隨即像是終於清醒般，重重推開了Alec，他的眼神既害怕又無助，明明極力掩護卻又徒勞無功。

──你不該來這裡。

──我知道這裡是哪裡。

他笑了笑，那是Magnus最喜歡的笑容，既靦腆又甜蜜。──這是我在作夢。難道作夢也不行嗎？

──這不是普通的夢，Alexander，這是吸血鬼的夢，是死去的靈魂被困在死去空間的夢。

──這是你的夢，而我跟你在夢中相會了，這不是很好嗎？

Magnus閉了閉眼，好像他真不想見到他似的。

──Alec，你還不到那個時候，所以走吧！你必須回去，你快死了！

在經過那場血戰後，Magnus變成吸血鬼的事實已經不可能掩蓋住了，這意味著他們很有可能不會再相見。Alec不是沒有想過後續如何發展，卻也不能任由愛人離去。

但是他又能怎麼做呢？

──錯失與你相見的機會？不可能。

他又開玩笑似地報以一笑，Magnus開始有點恨那個笑容了。──你知道我有多愛你，Magnus。

他伸手過來，而Magnus並沒有躲開──他們擁抱在一起，然而Magnus已經不如以往那般溫暖，再怎麼試圖捂熱都是徒勞，這堪稱幸福的擁抱卻像是在擁抱冰窖，讓Alec莫名紅了眼眶。

──我不會讓你死的。

Magnus望進他琥珀色的眼底，溫柔地說著，輕撫他的臉。

但Alec卻閉眼搖了搖頭。──你沒有說愛我，Magnus。

──只要你願意活下去，我會說的。

Alec顯然不想那麼聽話，放開了擁抱他的手，轉身把雙手搭向剛才Magnus踏過的護欄上，望向漆黑的河底，一如他見到Magnus跳下去的瞬間，世界只有一片黑暗。

──還記得我們的第一次見面嗎？

Magnus終於肯笑一笑，即使笑顏轉瞬即逝。──你說你的獵人旅從洛杉磯被調來支援的那一天嗎？我當然記得，你看上去緊張得不得了。第一次離開洛杉磯的作戰範圍，又見到這麼多比你資深很多的獵人……

──我緊張的原因是因為我見到了世上最有魅力的男人，何況還離我這麼近。你明明知道，Magnus。

他本是不苟言笑之人，但只要提到Magnus，他就是個愛笑的男人。──但那不是我第一次見到你。

──你可真是考倒我了，Alec。

深深吸了一口氣，卻吸到了滿腹煙硝──Alec又重新轉過來面對Magnus，表情堅定得像是這輩子非說不可般。

──在那之前，我就來過紐約……我沒想到在獵人圈中被視為神話的Magnus Bane下班之後，居然會在布魯克林的一間小酒吧作調酒師，調出的酒也像是神話般美味。

Magnus不敢置信地搖頭。──你曾經光顧過我的酒吧？不可能，假如我之前就見過你，一定會對你有印象。

Alec一臉拿他沒辦法地笑了。──你怎麼可能看我一眼呢？你忙著調酒和調情，而我坐在角落，用風衣外套的領子遮住了臉。

──低調的美男子，吭？

──雖然你一直都笑著和客人在交談，但我看得出你心情並不太好，一旦背對他們，你的表情就沉重起來，好像你背負著拯救世界的重任一樣。

──作為紐約吸血鬼獵人旅的首領，壓力可是很大的。

──我鼓起勇氣請你喝了一杯馬丁尼，你還是沒有笑容，看都不看我一眼。

──我記得我可是說過謝謝的。

──然後你下班了，我跟著你，想找你說說話。

──等等，你就這樣等到了我下班？

──不知走過了多少個街區，你來到一條髒亂的小巷弄，把剛才在酒吧裡打包的剩菜從紙袋裡拿出來，全倒在一個缺了角的大盤子裡，這時躲在雜物堆裡的狗媽媽帶了兩三隻小狗跌跌撞撞地跑過來，興奮地撲過來對你撒嬌，你摸了摸這些毛絨絨的傢伙，終於把背負世界的表情給放鬆了。

聽到了這裡，換Magnus紅了眼眶，冰涼的淚水在其中打轉，他再也說不出調侃的話語了。

──盤子很大，足夠狗媽媽和小狗們一起湊過去吃個痛快，牠們吃得嘖嘖作響，其中一隻幼犬吃得太猛，還被盤子絆倒了，你終於笑出聲來，笑得爽朗，笑得露出了虎牙。你一笑，我也跟著笑了。

──聽到笑聲的我那時站起來很兇地問道：「是誰？！」對嗎？

──所以我逃跑了。你還記得這件事？

──怎麼不記得？你可是在跟蹤我呢。我沒有去追你，因為那晚我後來發現少了一隻小狗，牠死在了巷子的最裡面，我很傷心。但是獵人的工作太過危險，我沒有把握照顧牠們一輩子，所以一直沒有帶牠們回家。

──生命是很脆弱的，Magnus，你應該帶牠們回家，至少牠們不用再露宿街頭。

──那麼你用你寶貴的生命來找我，只是為了告訴我該把流浪的小狗帶回家？

──我只是想告訴你，你的笑容點亮了我的人生，只要你開心，我才開心。

他伸手去攏住Magnus冰涼的頸脖，繼續道。──我這輩子都是個軍人，只知道出任務，與吸血鬼作戰，服從上級的命令──就像個作戰機器人，接到指令才會動作，彷彿沒有心一樣，當我幾乎失去我自己的時候，你出現了，你讓我發現，原來我根本沒有真正活過。

──直到遇見你，我才擁有了感覺，我才算真正地活著。我就像那些流浪狗一樣，被你救贖了。

Alec沒有意識到自己的聲音在顫抖，卻只注意到Magnus擁抱過來的手臂在顫抖，他握住他的手，想告訴他，不必太害怕死亡。但是這種事哪是幾句話就能實現的呢？

──看到你笑了，我才明白真正的快樂是什麼，我才知道怎麼笑。

Magnus眼眶裡打轉的淚落了下來，赭紅的眼被眼淚柔軟了許多。

──我沒有你想像的那麼美好善良。我已經是怪物了。

眼看Magnus就要低下頭，Alec適時捧住了他的臉，讓他正視自己。──你不是怪物，你只是為了要保護我，做了你不得不做的事。

──那我該怎麼辦？Alexander？

昔日聲名遠播的吸血鬼獵人死去了，變成了自己一直以來最憎惡的吸血鬼，為此還讓自己的愛人陷入危險，傷害了許多昔日的同袍，Magnus早就已經沒有活下去的力氣了，此刻還在這裡，只是因為那唯一的一個理由。

戰場上，他從來沒有不知道該怎麼辦的時候，此刻卻只能無助地對那個理由求助，而那個理由，甚至都不知道自己活不活得了。

──你要活下去，就算不為了我，也為了成為別人的光。好嗎？

他鼓勵似的握了握Magnus的手，後者也回握他。

Alec拉過來吻了吻那麥色的手背，把它放到雙手手心中間輕輕摩娑，好像那樣就能使它回溫、給他的愛人力量。

──Alec，但是你要是死了，我不知道要怎麼活下去……

──Alec！！！

一道從天而降的嗓音震撼了這場夢的天空與大地，如同一道驚雷，炸得他們都是一跳。

──是Jace的聲音，他在叫我。

Magnus看著他，不捨卻堅定地道。──你該走了。

Alec抬頭看了看天空，夜色還是那麼深，沒有半點星光，習習的風讓他佈滿淚痕的臉冰冷了一陣，直到Magnus為他拂去了那些被吹涼的淚水，才讓他不再覺得那麼寒冷。

他笑了，他知道他的戀人沒有變，還是那樣溫暖──而一直愁眉不展的Magnus也被他毫不停歇的微笑感染了暖意，跟著淺淺地勾起了唇角。

一如既往，分不清究竟是誰先溫暖了誰。

──我願意為了你活下去，只是不論回去後我能否活下來，你還是會愛我，對嗎？

Magnus艷紅的瞳色緩緩褪回了本來的柔褐色，暖和得彷彿它從來沒有變得冰冷過。

他用力地點點頭，深深地望進Alec清澈的雙眼。

──我愛你，Alexander。Magnus微微抬頭，湊上前，呼吸著他的鼻息，落下輕輕一吻。不知為何，一吻將盡，他卻笑得有些哀傷，這應該要是個甜蜜的吻。

他輕輕地說。──我現在是永生不朽的了，Alexander，你會永遠在我心中，而我會一直愛你。

而Alec無比滿足地笑了開來。

──那麼我就是永生的了。

他睜開眼睛。

Catarina對他例行會有的動作已經習以為常，因此只是兀自整理著病床，自床頭拿起眼藥水想替他潤潤眼，在她靠近的時候，那雙無神的琥珀色眼睛徒然睜大，隨著頭部的轉動看了過來。

──Alec？！

她用一種近乎不可思議的語氣喊道。

──Catarina？

而他用更加茫然的表情回應她，聲音沙啞得不像話。

──感謝天使……你終於醒來了。

有著黑色皮膚的醫官激動地握住了蒼白被褥下的手。──你昏迷了快半年！你不在的期間，Jace替你扛起了一切，守住了所有防線，才沒讓吸血鬼攻破了這裡。

──我怎麼了？

那些幾乎致命的傷都已經好了，但他卻頭痛欲裂，視線一片朦朧。

──你用身體擋下了好幾發馬鞭草子彈！忘了嗎？我沒想到你竟然會做這麼瘋狂的事……你若是死了，他不會好過的。

──他是誰？

床上的人一頭霧水。

Catarina也是滿臉的不解。──Magnus啊！我聽說他變成了吸血鬼……

──Magnus？

──難道這件事連你也不知道？不過，他也消聲匿跡半年了……

──Catarina，妳究竟在說誰？

這一瞬間，Catarina似乎被問住了，像被按下停止鍵那般定格，本就很大的眼睛恍然瞠大。

──Magnus Bane，洛杉磯旅的領導者，也是你的愛人。

他倏忽從床上坐起來，這個動作驚嚇了醫官，緊張地撲過來把他扶好。

在一片難受的暈眩中，他試圖捕捉關於這個名字的一切，但有關於這個人的一切在腦海裡都只是一片荒蕪的白。

──我的天使啊！你忘了他？還是只是忘了你們在一起的一切。

腦海裡的記憶被刻意塗抹掉般，他所能想起的也只有空無，而這些空無是和他日常的記憶連接在一起的，甚至是息息相關的，好比一張團體照中應有的那張面龐被生生燒熔掉一個空洞，所有人都記得少了誰，卻獨獨Alec不知道那是誰。

Alec把臉埋在扎了針的手裡，對於應有的記憶卻消失了感到頭昏腦脹，某種空洞的感覺，深深的燒灼了他的心。

──我忘了他的一切。

他知道他是想哭的，卻不知為何而哭。

Catarina檢查了他的身體，除了有點缺乏營養外一切正常，只是暫時比常人還虛弱一些，需要時間恢復。輸液也拆除了，再經過一小段時間的復健就能康復如常。

如果說只是暫時忘記災難發生時的記憶，在醫學上倒還可以說得過去，但只針對某個人的一切去忘記，便要思考是不是有心人所為。

──你被魅惑了。雖然不知道是哪個吸血鬼做的，但他似乎讓你忘記了Magnus Bane的全部記憶。

Catarina將他為數不多的行李交給他，臉上的表情很複雜。──但一般的吸血鬼是進不來獵人學院的，除非……

除非是曾經身為吸血鬼獵人的吸血鬼。

Alec失憶了，但他不傻。沒有記憶，可依照現有的狀況推斷出來龍去脈，對他而言再容易不過。

不是不理解為什麼Magnus Bane會冒險潛入學院令他忘記一切──不是不理解在經過了生離死別、人生的驟變之後，那份多麼不想珍惜的人去冒險的心情。正是因為能夠理解，他才要抗拒。

即使他的親朋好友們再也不在他面前提這個名字，就好像從沒有過這個人一樣，完美地抹去了一切痕跡，他還是無法當這個人不存在。

他為了這個人受了重傷還臥床昏迷半年──若非幸運的話，甚至付出的不止是半年的光陰，而是生命。

沒有了記憶，感受卻還在。他知道這個人肯定強大而溫暖，擁有美好的外表，內心的美麗卻是有過之而無不及。這個人一定很溫暖，像是一道光，是Alec的光，所以，從來不知心動為何物的自己，為了這個人早就願意付出生命。

只因為他是值得自己獻出一切的人。

這個人低估了Alec的愛，以為Alec忘記了一切就不會再追逐於他。

出發的時候，Jace愁眉苦臉的為他送行，一張俊臉皺得亂七八糟

──你一定要去嗎？

──我一定要去。

Alec的眼神很堅定，令Jace歎氣，這些日子已經無數個人勸過了，Jace也講到不想再講，只能重複那些毫無意義的問題。

──但是你甚至不知道該從哪裡找起。

──我只知道必須去找。

對Alec的堅定不移，Jace很困惑。

他們都很清楚，忘記吸血鬼的一切，才能保護Alec，使他不受彼此為敵而造成的危險侵擾。這明明也是Magnus所希望的。

──為了你可能不會再記得的人？

──為了我可能不會再記得的人。

Jace開始從困惑到有些佩服了，他不由自主地拍拍Alec寬大的肩膀，雖然反對，也只能祝福。

對於Alec，這個沒有絲毫記憶的Magnus應該只是個陌生人，然而這卻不能使他停下腳步。

──這是你這輩子最渴望去做的事嗎？

──當然！

Alec抱了抱那個擔憂的自家兄弟，撫平他眉間的皺紋，讓他安心，接著揹好了行李，轉過身去，留給他一個高大的背影。

──為什麼？

即使已經能夠理解，Jace還是忍不住追上前問。這是多艱難的任務啊。

──因為世上只有這麼一個人，他會永遠記住我。

Alec勾起了嘴角，弧度很剛好，正好是某個人最喜歡的笑容，靦腆而甜蜜。

──而我也會用我的餘生去想起他。

被留下的人踏上遙遙路途，不是怕被留下有多孤獨，而是走遠的人有多害怕孤獨。

如果說以前他是個外冷內熱的人，現在他則變成一個溫暖的人，照拂著一路上所遇到的所有人事物，卻不會因為這份溫暖而輕易為誰停下腳步。

曾有無數的旅人問他去找什麼，他說去找一個走丟的人。

他找了很久、走了很遠，每到一處適合安定下來的地方，都會有人勸他留下來過穩定的生活。

而他只是用琥珀色的眸子眺望遠方，想了好一陣，才幽幽地說那個走丟的人很喜歡看書，而其中有本哲學書這樣寫道：當你凝視深淵時，深淵也正凝視你。

但相反的，只要當你向著光芒時，光芒也正向著你。


End file.
